Ender Destiny Book 1: Two Worlds, One Destiny
by Dracomon221
Summary: Midnight wasn't always evil, she had never taken sides her whole life. After she lost her Family, she ventured out to find out who she truly is. She meets new friends while on her journey, while having her Dragon Side haunt her footsteps. Midnight has her claws in two worlds. is she an Ender Dragon? Or a player? Rated T to be safe and Etc. Contains Youtubers, may accept OC's. :D
1. Chapter 1: Attack at Midnight

**Chapter 1: Attack at Midnight**

 **Me: Very smooth Dracomon...Very smooth on the Chappie Title ._. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this story is that NellisEllis' story, 'Stolen Respawns', has inspired me to have my character for Minecraft (Midnight or midnightdramon11) to see how she lived her life until she became evil and Jane, (Nell's Ender Dragon antagonist.) Manipulated Midnight to help her! So without further ado, I will start this chappie! :D**

Midnight flew in the night, looking for players. She felt so alone, no one liked her. All she had for a family was her brother, Ryan. (sniperdoctorMD, don't look him up cuz he don't have a skin yet _) Since she was half Ender Dragon, everybody wanted to kill her. She had her enchanted Dramob Blade sheathed on her back with her Nightshade bow along with it. Although she was good at sniping, she never really wanted to kill people with her bow or her Ender Flame. She had a quiver full of effect arrows in her inventory along with some cooked fish and some cooked chicken. In the Middle was a small, smooth dragon like paw stone surrounded with splash potions. All she regretting during her flight, was that accidentally turning into her Demimob form during the night, is a _pretty bad_ idea. Still, she loved freaking people out. They'd say "Oh no! It's a Weredragon!" or "Look out! The Dragon has corrupted her!"

Eventually, when Midnight spotted two players, she dove into a tree, she got her Enchanted Dramob Blade and Nightshade Bow all set. She fixed her eyes on two players. A player in a Black and Red Checkered hoodie, and another with sunglasses, and an Amethyst Amulet. Now here is the fun part, she didn't want the players...she wanted the _loot._ Midnight spread her wings and and glided to the shadows, took out her Dragon Stone, put it against her heart, and she glowed a slight purple. Particles covered her as her dragon parts faded.

Midnight was now in her Human form. She wore a purple and black marked tank top with faded, rip style jeans, and a jean jacket with brown boots. Her hair, still a beautiful Ash Blonde, yet it was Honey brown with Ash Blonde ends. Midnight walked out of the shadows, her night vision flickered off as her eyes changed from Royal Purple to Hazel. She crept along the shadowed edges of the forest, her senses were still enhanced, just not as much as they would be in her Demimob form. She tracked as much scent as she could to their base. _Now to raid this trash can._ Midnight said to herself. She nearly walked in when she sensed something. _Traps, they were very clever weren't they?_ She studied the traps, sighed and rolled her eyes. She could have literally did stealth moves along the traps but she did do some gymnastics over them.

 _Easy as Pie!_ She disabled the traps and pulled the lever. As Midnight walked in, she felt her scales forming on her skin. Did you really think it would last her a while? Well you're wrong. You see, the Dragon Stone only has enough power to keep her human form for a short amount of time. Since she hasn't mastered shifting into her Human and Dragon forms, she needs the stone. Now, back to the story, Midnight took a deep breath and kept walking.

Seeing multiple dogs along the hallways, she knew that they must have had players come and go through here, taking their stuff, and leaving the garbage. Midnight was liking how smart they were, although, she has gotten smarter for some strange reason over the few weeks. She avoided the dogs and found the iron door with a lock pad. Since this world was not heavily modded, she had carried two big backpacks, tools, and armor in her inventory as well. As she approached the door, her hand got shocked with pain. When She looked down at it, she mentally cursed. _Claws..how nice. Wait, I can use these!_ Her claws were stronger than a pickaxe and a heavily enchanted diamond sword, she could break blocks from the hardest ores to obsidian. Definately not Bedrock. She wasn't that overpowered. Midnight's claws had cut a small, arm wide hole, stuck her hand in it, and flipped the lever. She pulled her arm out and her hazel eyes widened. _Jackpot! Now for the fun part._ She got out the backpacks, once her imagination got the best of her, she triggered a tripwire. She looked down, her (left) boot had stepped onto the tripwire. She cursed and grabbed as much good loot as she could get. Golden apples, Diamonds, Emeralds, Money, anything good like that. Even more potions. She then hightailed out of that trash can. The dogs tried to get her, but she clawed them badly that they were physically scared as well as mentally. She ran.

By the time she got out, her arms were like before, covered in midnight black scales. Just after her legs started getting itchy and were forming scales and bent a bit. She sprinted, feeling her tail start to form, she looked back and saw torches. _Not again!_ Midnight moaned and sprinted. She must have had a long run because her legs were fully formed and looked behind herself. Her night vision flickered on as her eyes changed to Royal Purple. She saw them still after her. Once she did, she tripped over some loose stone and fell down a hill, leading to a slightly rocky beach. She was relieved, she saw the torch light, and got to her knees, as she did. Pain went through her again. Her spine tingled and spikes emerged and her tail is at full length.

She sighed in relief as the pain was over, and looked to the torches. Her eyes widened. _Oh my Notch, what do I do?! They found me! Do I run? No, I'm right beside and ocean biome. Do I let them see me change? No, they'd kill me. Wait, is it normal to see a cat farting rainbows? Nope..Nyan cat isn't real...I'm gonna pass out now._ The two players surrounded her, calling to her. She saw her blood pouring out of her wounds and got dizzy. Only hearing 'Hey, are you okay?' Or 'Wake up! Are you still here?!' before Midnight blacked out.

 **Me: wew….A modified demo..chappie...something...well. My first Minecraft Fanfic. Hope all you liked it, be sure to R &R, I will accept some OC's or Youtubers too! :D yay a youtuber fanfic with Minecraft! :D Welp.**

 **BIIIIIIIZZZZ Until next time..**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Team Crafted

**Chapter 2: Meeting Team Crafted**

 **Me: Well, after I uploaded that chapter, I needed to make another! :D Well I hope You guys like first chappie..THEN HERE IS CHAPPIE 2! So Let's get on with it! :D**

When Midnight woke up, she was in her Human form again. She found herself in a room, she saw a table with a Brewing Stand, Potions, A plate with food she never saw before. Midnight tossed the covers and limped over, she hadn't eaten anything since last a few days ago. She looked on the plate, there were a few cooked salmon, some Pineapple chunks, and an apple pie. Midnight smiled and wolfed down the food. She hadn't eaten anything this good in forever, well the last few days.

Midnight checked her inventory, she didn't see any of her gear. Not even the backpacks. She started to hyperventilate. _I lost my stuff, what am I gonna do? They probably knew my gear is powerful enough to kill them all. Oh no...oh Notch….please. Wait...that means…._ "They have my Dragon Stone!" she gasped. She heard the Door open, she limped back into the bed. The player behind the door came in, Midnight looked at him. He had a Doctor like uniform and a pokemon head. Mudkip, I think the head was. Now as I glared, he came right up to the bed.

"No need to glare, we helped you. You would have died last night if Sky and Mitch hadn't found you. Now, if you think you're well enough to come out of this room. Go ahead and press that button by the door and we'll come get you." Said the Player. Midnight gave a curt nod. The Mudkip player went to the door, and paused. "I'm HuskyMudkipz by the way. You can call me Husky if you'd like." He finished and went outside.

Midnight sighed and took a good look of the room. She saw bibliocraft bookshelves, desks, and empty shelves. There was a somewhat small kitchen in the corner. A little couch with a TV and Bubble Glass windows. She got up, her legs shaking, she looked at her (right) leg. It has a bloody bandage wrapped around that, her arm with another bloody bandage.

She found a crutch by the bed. She walked over to it, the floor a beautiful chiseled spruce floor. She walked toward the crutch and grabbed it. She didn't like using it so much, so she relied on her balance.

Midnight felt okay to walk and run after 10 minutes. Since she was half Ender Dragon, her regeneration was twice as fast than regular regeneration without a crystal. She pressed the stone button a few times, and she waited.

As a minute passed, her head hurt. She gritted her teeth and put her hand on the wall. Her vision was blurry, she kept having glances of her hand turning into a Dragon paw. Then she could have sworn she heard a voice in her head.

 _ **You know you don't belong here...You aren't meant to be helped with by...mortals…**_

"N-no...you're wrong...Th-they were supposed to help me g-get better." Midnight stuttered. The voice said one last thing before it faded away with the pain.

 _ **Have it your way, I will come back soon...Enderspawn.**_

Enderspawn? What the hell was the voice talking about? She ignored the thought and the pain went away, the door finally knocked. Midnight sighed in relief and went to the door.

"Come in." she said. The Door opened and Husky was back, with a hairy creature. "This is Jerome. Jerome, meet...her. Girl...umm..meet Jerome." Husky introduced. Midnight nodded, and both players led her out of the room. She nearly fell because of her balance, and loss of blood.

After a few lift ups and downs, they led Midnight to the end of a hallway. Jerome pulled a torch lever down and a passageway was revealed. As they went through, it was dark. Midnight's night vision flickered on, making her eyes Royal Purple while Husky and Jerome kept a torch by their side. As they neared the end of the passageway, an Iron Door met them as a peek hole was slid open, a pair of sunglasses were shown. "Password?" It said. It sounded like the player Midnight heard last night.

Husky sighed. And looked at her. "What?" She asked. Jerome put his furry hands over her ears and she had a '-_-' look. Husky then said the password. "The password is 'Smartiesareanamazingcandyjustlikebudder'." The peek hole closed, the furry hands went away and they led me in. She quickly changed her eyes back and her night vision flickered off.

Midnight saw a round table with a few other players there. A Blue Monkey, another player with Sunglasses, a player in an Astronaut Suit, a player with Neon Green Headphones, the checkered hoodie player from last night, the amulet and sunglasses player from last night as well.

"Well, here she is. She is all better for now." said Husky and him and Jerome sat in two empty seats. A few were still open. Midnight stood. Wondering what to do, then the Amulet player spoke: "You can sit in the seat Between Ty and Mitch." Both players, who the Amulet player pointed to, glared at him. She walked over slowly, hot with nervousness. She shrank in the seat, trying to avoid the glares and looks the players gave her. She looked down, then the Amulet player spoke.

"As we all know, this girl has tried to steal from us. Although we think she should be punished for doing so to Team Crafted. We will.."

Midnight was listening, just thinking. _What are they talking about? I know I stole from them, but what the Nether was 'Team Crafted?'_

"So I have decided. We will help her, and let her be a recruit to Team Crafted." I looked at him, my eyes widened.

 _I was going to be part of an unknown team I have never freaking known of? By the looks of it, the Checkered player and headphone player don't look very happy at the idea either_ _to be honest._ She thought.

The player then set the meeting aside, and he took me to a room. A very strange one where a few players came along too. "Okay, now here I introduce the important Members of the team. I'm Skydoesminecraft, Sky or Adam." The player, Now called Sky, told her. She nodded. The neon headphone player spoke next. "I'm Deadlox, call me Ty if you'd like." She nodded again.

The checkered hoodie player spoke now. "I'm thebajancanadian, or Mitch." She nodded again. Then the sunglasses one spoke. "Names SSundee. For short, I can be called Ian too." Midnight took note of each player introduced: CaptainSparklez, or Jordan, Bashurverse, or Bashur, Skydoesminecraft, or Sky, thebajancanadian, or Mitch, MinecraftUniverse, or Universe, SSundee, HuskyMudkipz, or Husky, and ASFJerome, or Jerome.

From the meeting, she was introduced the names of those players, they were Blue Monkey, GizzyGazza, TheFearRaiserYT, SamGladiator, House_Owner, or Ross, and ThatGuyBarney. Although they must have been visiting.

After that, Midnight had been given her weapons and gear back, but never got her Dragon Stone,

"Wait, where is the stone?" She asked. Sky looked around, then he found the Dragon Stone. "Here, why do you need this so much? Does it hold a power? Something secret? Smarties?"

"What? No, no smarties sorry. But the reason is private." She said firmly, Sky thought about it. Then nodded. "It's your business, and I respect that, you can tell us anything whenever you feel like it. I'm not forcing you to." He said and brought her to her room.

Midnight lied in bed that afternoon, she had been told she could decorate her room. So now she spent a few hours organizing and decorating the room. They made the room official and put a sign above her door. (How original XD)

She yawned, and went to her door. A sheet of paper was slid under. She checked it.

' _If you're ready to come out and eat, me and Mitch will wait outside for you.'_

 _\- Deadlox._

She did feel hungry. Midnight put the note in her Jean pocket and opened the door, she walked out and saw Deadlox and Mitch waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and followed. They went to the living room, and turned to the left hallway and opened the door to the dining room. There were a few tables set up, CaptainSparklez sat with SSundee and Bashur, Jerome sat with Blue Monkey and Universe. Sam, Gizzy, And Sky flagged them over, the three sat down.

Midnight sat, she didn't talk much at that point. "The foods over there. Go ahead and take what you want." Said Mitch. I looked to where he said the food would be, she walked over and saw a nice, somewhat fancy kitchen. She went to the trays, grabbed a plate and picked a cooked fish, baked potato, an apple, and a dr. Pepper. She went back over with her food and ate.

"So in the morning we'll show you the perimeter of the base and other Sky Army base contact tower. Maybe throw in some training if you'd like." Deadlox told her, Midnight knew that would be the best thing to do. Mitch then threw in: "Maybe play some cops 'n robber to see Bashur rage again." Sky, Deadlox, and Mitch laughed. Bashur called from across the dining room. "HEY! I FREAKING HEARD THAT! Can't a melon man get some peace around here?" Midnight chuckled slightly. That was the first time she saw someone like that spaz out. After she finished, went to her room.

Midnight lied in bed that night, and she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was in her demimob form. Her brother, Ryan, was next to her. Getting his first scales, he freaked out. She helped get over his fear of this happening. He only got scales on his claws and hands as well as feet. Not even a single horn. No fangs, he got wings, just they were different than hers. Then after a few years, she was in a fight with the most feared minecraftian of all minecraftia.

She had fought well, but she was exhausted. _"How pathetic. You got tired while I was warming up? How quaint. I expected more from the Enderspawn's children. I know that you are just like your father. I just need to let out your...inner dragon."_ The Minecraftian smirked. He took Ryan by the scruff of his army shirt. Midnight bared her fangs, her royal purple eyes narrowed sharply.

The Minecraftian noticed no change from her, he decided to enhance the chance for her. He casted a dark aura into his hand. Midnight widened her eyes as she saw the aura being thrown at her. She felt it strike her side, near her heart. She fell to the ground. But nothing happened.

The Minecraftian disappeared with Ryan. That was only nearly a year ago. She had stopped dreaming about that. And felt hot, she started sweating in the bed. She woke up, feeling feverish. She went to go to the bathroom, suddenly her legs acted up and she fell to the floor. She had no helluva clue what was happening. She felt a warm sensation in her body.

Midnight limped over to the mirror, and saw her eyes change to Royal Purple. She wasn't controlling it either. She stepped back, shaking her head slowly. Knowing it was a dream. She found a crack in the wall, she tapped it and it opened to a secret passage to outside.

Midnight's warm sensation turned to a cold, needle pricking feeling. She limping holding herself on the wall of the passage. She saw light, on the end of the passage she stepped out. Her cold feeling turned into red hot, lava stinging pain and she slowly let herself fall to her knees. She didn't want to look up, but she heard the raspy, evil voice from her dream speak to her:

 _ **"Unleash your true dragon every glowing moon, you will be mine soon enough."**_ Midnight groaned, which turned into an agonizing, painful quietish and dragon like moan. She covered her mouth. Then she gasped at the sight of the moon above her.

This is what he was talking about.

 **Me: well dun dun duuunnn! I hope all of you guys like the chapter! I'm gonna make another soon enough. I will update Diamond Heart soon as well. Now I hope you guys understand who inserted an oc didn't make it into this chapter, but if you don't see them in any other chapter, it's because I have a plan to use them in a special situation. Remember dat, I like using oc's. Very unique :3**

 **BIIIIIZZZZ until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Sightings

**Chapter 3: Strange Sightings**

 **Me: WELL! I started school again, and turns out 7th isn't that bad! Some people said my homeroom teacher is a b word and Crap like that. But I love my math teacher...not the other kind of love.. ;-; so, I'm gonna hold a competition (suggestion hint hint wink wink) for seeing something in the NEXT chapter :3 I'm deciding Sky, Deadlox, or Gizzy. Choose wisely...the second voted will see the OTHER chapter. Then whoever's left will be in that other chappie blah blah COMMENCE!**

Husky lied awake that night, he was so exhausted and sorta stressed he couldn't sleep. He got up, and headed for his mini kitchen. He grabbed some cookies and warm milk. He sat at the table, he dipped a cookie in and took a bite when he heard a roar. He saw a giant shadow, he nearly spat out and choked on the cookie.

He got up, he looked outside wondering what made the sound. The exact way it sounded, was a growl mixed with an agonizing moan. Husky knew he had to investigate.

He opened the door quietly, and snuck outside in his pajamas. Once Husky came out, he saw that there was.

Nothing.

"Have I been imagining thi-"

He was interrupted by a grunt. He slowly turned around to be face to face with a giant lizard. Husky gulped. "Uhh...hi?" He chuckled nervously, the lizard took a giant snap at Husky while he screamed at the top of his lungs, he ran as fast as he could.

He kept running until someone bumped into him, Husky rubbed his head, he then looked at the player in front of him and screamed while the player screamed at him. "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" Husky yelled, the player, which Husky now recognized it was Jordan. (TheFearRaizerYT Jordan :P) "I DON'T KNOW! I'M GONNA STO-" He was cut off when the giant lizard dove down and blasted a purple fireball. They screamed and ran inside, Husky and Jordan ran through the halls. They turned corners and found the office, Husky opened a small glass container and pulled the Lever. An Alarm went off.

While Sky got up, Deadlox followed and they assembled the best PVPers to the bunker. "Well everyone, we have the one we've been preparing for our entire lives. We don't know how it got here, so now we need to take care of it." Deadlox announced. Sky then brought up something as the PVPers grabbed their equipment. "Isn't Midnight coming? We might as well see how she is in Combat." Deadlox thought for a moment, and rushed to her room. "Midnight, we need your-" Deadlox noticed she wasn't in her bed, in fact, not even in her room. He was so confused, why isn't she here? He knew he had to find out sooner or later, so he went back.

Sky and the group headed out and they started firing arrows at the Lizard's Wings. Deadlox came, and ducked for cover near Sky. "So? Where is-Midnight?" He said while dodging fireballs. "That's why I came back, she's not here." Deadlox said. Husky glanced, "I thought she was in her room? I saw her a few hours ago before I went to bed." He explained, then nearly singed himself from another fireball. Mitch held his aim carefully, pointed the arrow to its wing, and let the arrow go. The arrow flew in the air, landing inside the lizard's wing, it shrieked as it crashed into the forest behind the base.

"Yes! We did it men! We got rid of it!" Yelled Sky in triumph.

Husky then brought up something. "For NOW, is what we did. We got rid of it for now, we might as well...take care of it in the morning." Deadlox nodded, everyone murmured in agreement.

"Alright, scout it out before its wing heals, then rope it up." Sky ordered, Jerome, Mitch, Universe, and Gizzy with rope and a hammer with camping anchors.

The small group set off while everyone else scouted the perimeter along the edge of the woods surrounding the base.

"Are you sure it's okay to use rope?" Because I'm thinking that it could escape easily..." Gizzy questioned, while the group traveled, the dawn came while they walked in the dense forest. As they entered a clearing where the lizard _should_ have been, was an arrow with some dark blood. Jerome inspected it, and sniffed the blood. "Eugh! Not any blood I've ever sniffed. Last one I'll even sniff anyway." He proclaimed, somewhat grossed out. The bushes rustled, and out came Midnight.

"What the nether are you doing here? I almost had the dragon idiots! You scared it off when you shot it's wing." She growled. Mitch, Jerome, and Universe were disappointed.

"Oh really? Then where were you when last night could have been a good practice for PVP against a mob, hmm?" Gizzy shot back. Midnight's eyes looked away. "I was scouting for its den, I haven't found anything for it at all." She said, Gizzy glared. Mitch, Jerome, and Universe just thought about it.

"Let's just go back then." Mitch suggested, so they all trudged through the undergrowth back to base.

The group neared its end and went inside from the front. Everyone in the living room turned to see the group coming in with Midnight unharmed.

Once everything was explained, everyone went back to their rooms to catch a few more z's. Midnight almost slept the whole day, she explained that she heard a noise, went outside, and tracked it down. Very reasonable, to most players that is.

Midnight lied in bed, she couldn't sleep, then a knock was at her door. She got up, and walked over. She opened the door to see Sky. "Hey Midnight, we need you to come down to the basement for training. She followed Sky to the basement, once the door opened, there was amazing sights everywhere. The basement had a hangout room, a pool room, and a huge arena. "Must have taken years to build I guess." she murmured. Sky chuckled, "You're right, did take a few years to install everything and set it up." Midnight nodded, and both went to the Arena.

In there, was Mitch, Jerome, Deadlox, and Husky. "For practice, you are gonna face off with Husky, Let's see how ya do old buddy." Sky patted Husky's back, Husky didn't use a sword for now, but Midnight knew once she advanced she had to use her own sword.

Husky and Midnight stepped into the arena, and stood for a long moment, Husky charged at her. Midnight sidestepped and kicked his back, sending him flying down to the floor. He was getting up when Midnight jumped and landed on his back while doing some sort of weird touch. Two jabs, a flick, and a blow, he fell. Hurt a bunch.

"Huh..she's better than I thought at hand to hand, let's see in sword to sword." Sky murmured to Mitch and he ran out, a diamond sword in hand and charged at Midnight unexpectedly. She turned and her eyes widened.

 **Me: HOOOOLD THE PHONE! Where did this cliffhanger come from? Oh wait..my head. :3 well I hope you guys liked yet another cliffhanger...and ranting on me XD. So I shall cometh back with a new chapter soon enough, good evening (depending on where you are now) and see ya next time! :D**

 **BIIIIIIZZZZZZEEEHHHH!**


End file.
